


Eye to Eye

by platinumllamas



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Cheesy, Eye Contact, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, im soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 23:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12995313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platinumllamas/pseuds/platinumllamas
Summary: Bin's usual way of eliciting a smile from Jinwoo wasn't working so, he has thought of another way to get one.





	Eye to Eye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [parkjincha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkjincha/gifts).



Bin does this thing everytime Jinwoo was busy concentrating on something, be it on a video game or movie or simply staring into space. When he does this Bin doesn’t hesitate to stick his face in front of him and stare into Jinwoo’s eyes. Jinwoo found it amusing and had without fail laughed at the younger boy’s antics, this left Bin with a sense of an achievement for making Jinwoo smile because there’s nothing better than making the one you love smile bright like the shining sun in the sky. On the other hand, it seemed to get old pretty quickly as Bin had done it so often and Jinwoo was not phased in the slightest, Bin also had an inopportune timing of doing it at the worst possible moment. Bin had done it when Jinwoo was upset or stressed or just wanting to be left alone so that he could recuperate from the loss of rest, and Jinwoo may or may not have been a little less kinder than usual and had shooed him away harshly and was overall annoyed over Bin’s antics. 

 

...

 

The change in attitude from Jinwoo didn’t sit well with Bin, at first he was upset and gave Jinwoo a small silent treatment but relented because come on he loves his boyfriend! So, he came up with a small plan to elicit a reaction from him; just so he could see him smile because of him again. 

Bin chose the moment when Jinwoo was lazily flicking through the hundredth millionth channel on their television before he acted on his plan. Bin made a point of making Jinwoo know he was upset from being ignored, he made sure he was sighing loud enough for Jinwoo to hear from his room. When Bin left his room, he slumped on the couch and sighed more while sneaking quick glances to the older to see if he noticed.  _ No reaction.  _ Bin sat up and poked his head in front of Jinwoo. He kept silent as his eyes bore straight into Jinwoo’s. Jinwoo audibly swallowed and parted his lips as he was about to say something before Bin pecked his lips. There was a short grace period whilst Jinwoo’s brain processed what happened and Bin was revelling in the face journey Jinwoo was having because it meant his habit worked on him again.

 

...

 

Realisation hit Jinwoo like a truck and it wasn’t long before he could feel the heat of a blush rise up his neck to his ears. Jinwoo covered his face with his hands and whined as he felt very flustered over Bin’s actions. He tried to scold him but it was all for naught as Bin had kissed him some more when he removed his hands and had nestled his head onto Jinwoo’s lap and smiled up at him. Jinwoo internally cursed his cute, adoring and adorable partner and gave him a chaste kiss on the nose, his way of getting back at him. The younger squeaked in response and tried to cover his nose from the shower of kisses Jinwoo was launching. When the kiss attack subsided they called it even and Jinwoo promised not to ignore Bin in exchange that Bin lessened his cute habit when Jinwoo was not visibly in the mood. 

Bin grinned. “I’ll try.” he replied as he gazed back at Jinwoo with his soft, dark brown eyes.

Jinwoo was doomed from the first time Bin began his habit and the both of them knew it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll go cry over these two now :')  
> (forgive me for the ending, i wrote this at past midnight)
> 
> hmu @:  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Platinumllamas)  
> [Tumblr](https://platinumllamas-writes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
